


【ACCA】Liar / 尼吉尼？

by ssshino



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssshino/pseuds/ssshino
Summary: [搬运自Lofter：蒼川夜雨 - https://hoshinosuna.lofter.com/，搬运日：2020/06/12]有动画第8话/漫画第5卷剧透作品和人物属于小野老师，ooc属于我。如有冲突请以原作为准。失眠时想到的梗，没什么逻辑。写着玩的短打。
Relationships: Nino/Jean Otus
Kudos: 5





	【ACCA】Liar / 尼吉尼？

**Author's Note:**

> [搬运自Lofter：蒼川夜雨 - https://hoshinosuna.lofter.com/，搬运日：2020/06/12]
> 
> 有动画第8话/漫画第5卷剧透  
>    
> 作品和人物属于小野老师，ooc属于我。如有冲突请以原作为准。
> 
> 失眠时想到的梗，没什么逻辑。写着玩的短打。

这是个司空见惯的夜晚；一成不变的酒吧，明黄的灯悬吊在头顶，色泽染上了些许烟熏的灰，觥筹交错间混进各种酒的气息和各色人等的醉话。吉恩当然还是喝醉了，在尼诺长年的酒精攻势下他从没哪次到了最后还能保持清醒，从另一个侧面证明了酒量这种东西可能确实是天生的。还好尼诺似乎懂得分寸；在他快要昏睡过去的时候尼诺拍拍他示意回家，可他脸上忽然闪过一阵惊慌的神情。

“尼诺……”

“怎么？”

“……我没带钥匙。”

这下可好了。妹妹萝塔一早就说去同学家过夜，吉恩现在是无家可归的状态——还能怎么办呢？不等吉恩眼巴巴地看着自己，尼诺只能自己选择把这个钥匙都忘带的三十岁男青年给捞回家。

只是出了酒吧门走了几步路之后，尼诺忽然想起：欧塔斯家的钥匙自己是有的。

再看一眼吉恩，一半的重量都贴在他背后，要不是双脚还在自己走着路，真疑心这人已经睡着了。可能他一时也没想起来吧——尼诺猜测着，毕竟除了这个结论也没有更好的解释了。隔着一层单衣，吉恩的皮肤在赤裸地发着高烧，和眼角耳边的红相得益彰。空旷的大街是主动脉，流动的风是鲜活的血液，而夜风过境的时候尼诺感觉周围的一切都在急速的向后退去，消失在无尽的黑暗中，只有自己不合时宜的心跳声充斥着静谧的夜。

他想不起来是何时对吉恩开始抱有了恋爱的感情，而比喜欢上同性这一点更让他本人匪夷所思的便是这一次他失去了以往的那种果决。或许是因为他们是同性；或许是因为他们已经相处太久了；又或许是因为囿于以往的身份之差，让他不得不再三踌躇。况且吉恩是有喜欢的女性的，虽然近来提到她的次数越来越少，许是因为她如今也如愿以偿地和她仰慕的对象并肩而立，而他不想破坏。建立在想象之上的分析只会让人越发地走进迷宫，而事实是在深夜，他即将把喝醉的吉恩带回自己家，他是整件事的主人。一切起源于吉恩的粗心大意，和他有意而为之的一个知情不报。尼诺努力地想要甩掉这些缠绕在脑子里的胡思乱想，到最后发现这就跟想要甩掉身后的影子一般无法做到。

尼诺带着一团乱麻的大脑和一个喝瘫的男青年回到家里已经是半个多小时之后的事了。他首先把吉恩拖到了卧室，安顿在自己的床上，再把半梦半醒的金发男子敲醒，给他浸湿的毛巾和一杯温水。然后他便自己去洗漱，再回卧室的时候杯子已经空了，而吉恩胡乱地睡着在床上，头快要抵到了床头柜，脸向着没关的灯，眼角依旧泛着淡淡的红。

方才手忙脚乱的时候还未意识到，现在停下来仔细看，尼诺才意识到让吉恩睡自己的床是一个多么错误的决定。衬衫的领口停在第三颗纽扣，内里的胸口平静的起伏着，向上则是修长的脖颈，视觉上因为不羁的睡姿而又被拉长了几分——在尼诺出去的十分钟里吉恩似乎已经睡着了，可醒着的人面对他无一点防备的睡相，心里竟急急地拉起了警报。

不愧是王室的血统啊。事到如今尼诺只能靠想一些无聊的事实来转移自己的注意力， 但他的视线却离不开吉恩的睡颜——那是对他有极大杀伤力的一幅画面。而意识到的时候他已俯下身，像是在博物馆里赏画入了迷，恍惚之间已经越走越近。吉恩的呼吸近在咫尺；有那么一瞬间他觉得自己简直像极了要吻醒睡美人的王子，只不过这次真正的王子是被吻的那一个。

情不知所起。

然后呢？然后什么也没有发生——尼诺在自家沙发醒来的时候已经是上午九点了。好像凌晨时下过一场小雨；窗外吹来的凉风里混着潮湿的雾，天空白得像比拉的土地上永不褪去的绵延积雪。而他只记得他在吉恩的眉前停住，那是连他鼻息中的温度都能感受到的距离。桌上的书平摊打开，尼诺昨晚睡前读了好一会才感到瞌睡。书页停在一篇短篇的后半部，最后的句子在米黄的纸上黑白分明：

“爱你是我唯一重要的事……但你知道我怎么想吗？我觉得爱是想触碰又收回手。”

他站起身来。时候已经不早了；他得去倒杯水来喝，之后再准备两人份的早餐。这时好像有什么东西从餐桌旁的椅子上滑落下来，重重地砸在木制地板上。尼诺回头一看，是ACCA的制服外套；他自己的在房间里，所以这件只会是吉恩的——而落地发出的声音任他怎么想也只能想到钥匙，成串的钥匙。

厨房里好像有人在做着早餐；他回头一看卧室，果然床已经空了。他想起凌晨时分做过的梦：似乎有什么人从黑暗里过来，悄悄地吻了他的嘴唇，像蝴蝶在花蕊上短暂地停留又飞走，翅膀带着点点的磷光，在蒙蒙亮的微雨天空下幽幽地扇动，对身后会卷起怎样的飓风丝毫不管不顾。

他想那可能不是梦。梦里太黑暗了——在幽深而不知其尽头的迷宫里兜转许久，才发现迷宫本身也不过是平常走惯了的大路，视线穿过层层迷雾，在街的另一边，早有人在等待他的到来。窗外的云好像散去了，太阳在地板上落下第一束熹微的光。尼诺听见起锅装盘的声音；厨房里的工序走到了最后一步，过不了多久吉恩就会出现在他面前，而他得要赶紧想好，两分钟后自己要如何质问这个从不撒谎的家伙，是什么时候学会了撒下这样一个弥天大谎的。

**Author's Note:**

> FT：
> 
> 蛮明显的了还是解说一下，尼诺是有钥匙故意不说，吉恩是带了钥匙装没带+没醉装醉+没睡装睡。为什么撒谎大家都懂欸黑。
> 
> 虽然我觉得一般男青年之间的恋爱应该是脱了裤子直接开搞的类型，可能我对男青年这种生物有什么误解吧
> 
> 写着写着就没什么热情了，但之前没有尝试过这种叙事风格，所以还是按着自己的头写完了，虽然我也不清楚这叫做什么叙事风格但是我之前确实是没有写过（拖），而且还满喜欢这种短平快结束战斗的感觉。驾驭不了太长的东西……
> 
> 初衷是尽量压缩字数而把事情讲完整，比预计的稍微多了一点。很久没有写这种2000左右的文了，以前经常写，但是讲不了一个完整的故事。虽然我也不知道这篇算不算一个完整故事（笑
> 
> 引用塞林格只是因为想引用一次这句话而已，就是强行引用，再说了自己讲不好的时候就让前人大佬来讲呀！（殴
> 
> 想写其他人物或者剧情向，可能会写写非cp的吉莫或者阿本德？cp脑洞太容易走歪了而且一兴奋起来就容易无视原作设定，前两篇阿卡相关产出都是一时脑热也没有严格考据，结果都挺多ooc跟原作冲突的地方的orz但是一定要严格考据原作和人物关系又会磨灭产出冲动和热情，而且自己也没有那么多时间来想这些，唉好难平衡啊。
> 
> 真相是：对什么都是三分钟热度
> 
> 不知道自己时间都去哪了总之每天都在瞎忙活(划掉


End file.
